The model and photographer
by Blueladymare
Summary: Arthur is an English photographer for a magazine given an assingment to takes photos of a fashion model, Francis. Soon though it goes from a job to a blooming romance between them. But will thislove get in the way of their jobs? Human AU M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Non**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**This is human AU!**

**...you would not beleive the reserch on France and Paris Im doing for this fic :O**

_**Arthurs POV**_

Arthur fidgeted with his camera and frowned biting his lip. His boss had sent him to Paris to take photos of many differant things. He had never been to France before and he found the city very beautiful yet simple too. He had taken photos the Eiffel Tower and other amazing landmarks that he could never remember the names of. He was sitting at a local cafe that was only a short walk from his hotel when he got a email from his boss.

Arthur frowned. His boss wanted pictures of that? Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples. He really didnt want to but okay...he payed the check and packed his laptop in his satchel before walking back to his hotel.

Arthur worked for a varity magazine in England. The topics ranged from travel to health to (Arthur shivered) fashion. Thats what his boss wanted him to do next...take pictures of the latest fashion from Paris runways...and the models. Arthur prefered to take photos of non living things...at least intellegent things, he never was good at interacting with people.

Arthur decided after dinner he would go to a small fashion show that night. Arthur ordered room service in his lavish hotel, he could afford anything really on his salary, he ordered a simple salad and glass of water. Arthur had only been in France for a few days, and he really didnt step out of his comfort zone of trying new food, so this was his usual meal.

After dinner he cleaned up and grabbed his best camera before heading out to the nearby small fashion show that was being held. Arthur knew sadly that Paris was most likely the fashion capital of the world, so finding a fashion show on short notice wasnt that hard. He had to pay a little more but he was able to get a seat a little way from the runway, so he could focus his camera better on the models. The director also was able to get Arthur his best model to shot for the next week.

Arthur had a hard time finding a cabine (cab) and ended up late much to his disapointment. The director wouldnt let him near the runway until after the show and Arthur waited in a room in the back for the fashion model he was supposed to photograph that week. He wondered what she looked like...if she was pretty...Arthur nearly pinched himself, of course she had to be to be a model.

When the show was over he heard shoes coming near the door and it opened to reveal the director of the show and a young man Arthur had never seen before. Arthurs jaw nearly hit the floor. The young man was handsome...no gorgeouse! He looked like he was in his early twenties, he had shoulder length blond hair, startling blue eyes and a slightly stubbled chin. He smiled and Arthur stared at the mans perfectly white and amazing smile.

"Bonjour, Etes-vous le photographe que je suis censé répondre?" The man asked and Arthur gave him a confused look. "Excuse me?" Arthur said. "Oh! Un Anglais?" The frenchman smiled even more. "I am Francis Bonnefoy...Your are my photographer oui?" Francis asked and Arthur blinked. This man was the model...Arthur felt like hitting himself, of course the director never said it was specificly a woman...

"Yes..." Arthur said and the director left them alone to see to his other models.

_**Francis POV**_

When he woke up that day he knew something good was going to happen. The sun was shining, he didnt feel tired, he had a great breakfest consisting of Pain au chocolat and coffee. He seemed to have his mood lifted the whole day and he couldnt keep the smile of his face.

Francis, unknown to himself until the director told him, was going to be the focus of a photographer from England for a foriegn magazine. When told Francis could hardly contain his excitement but did do a great job on the runway no matter what. He had natural charisma that no one could denie and was often the center of attention of affection from both women and men.

When Francis first got a glimpse of the photographer he felt his heart do summersaults. The Anglais was amazing. He had spiky almost untamed gold hair and a pair of very large dark eyebrows. But Francis was most taken by the mans emerald green eyes. Francis smiled at the mans stare and was happy to have this amazing man photograph him. The man introduced himself as Arthur.

"Well we will begin tomarrow morning..." Arthur said. Francis nodded. "Would you like to have breakfast with me?" Francis asked mentally crossing his fingers. Arthur frowned then smiled a little. "I would love to." Francis wrote down his phone number for Arthur who blushed, and in return gave Francis his mobile number.

"See you tomarrow Mr. Bonnefoy." Arthur said before running out blushing like mad. Francis smiled more. "Bonne nuit beau." Francis whispered his heart already missing the green eyed english man.

**So how did I do? See you next chapter! Please comment! The next chapters will be pretty tame.**

Bonjour, Etes-vous le photographe que je suis censé répondre - Hello, Are you the photographer that I am supposed to meet

Un Anglais? - An Englishman?

Oui - Yes

Pain au chocolat - Chocolate Bread

Bonne nuit beau - Good Night Handsome


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warnings: NA**

**Rating: M**

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Arthur POV**_

Arthur could say he liked his job. He enjoyed photography, enjoyed seeing the world rather than staying in a stuffy old office building writing the articles that would go with his amazing pictures. Arthur remembered the first time he had picked up a camera, there was a natural connection with it...something about taking photos that would last forever...even if his life didnt.

Arthur didnt like taking photos of people though...he hated it. He hated talking with people, he would prefer to be around animals or nature rather than a large city, but a job was a job and there would be plenty of time to curl up with C.S. Lewis or a Sherlock Holmes book.

Arthur did not really expect to be the photographer of a model for a week, especially a very handsome one. He sighed and put down _The Hounds of Baskersville _and looked at his ringing phone. It was too early for this, he thought.

"Hello?" He asked with a slightly bored tone in his voice. He heard a small laugh on the other side.

"Oh Bonjour! I was just calling about our breakfast date." Francis told him and Arthur groaned. _How could I have forgotten! _He nearly hit his forehead with his hand. "Well, would you like to meet me at the small cafe just down the street from the Paris Beau hotel in an hour?"

Arthur frowned. That was the hotel he was staying at. "Sure...I will meet you in an hour. Goodbye." Arthur hung up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible, his hair was more messier than usual, if that was possible, and he looked tired. He sighed and got up to take a quick shower.

_**Francis POV**_

Francis sat back in his chair and lit a cigarette. He took a deep breath and then let out the smoke as it curled from his mouth into the cold air of his apartment. He had opened the window the night before and he didnt remember the weatherman saying that it would storm...too bad his floor by the window was soaking wet.

Francis slipped on some clothes and put out his smoke before grabbing his coat and heading to the cafe. He didnt need to fix himself up, he knew he looked fine from the stares that severel men and women were looking at him.

Francis had always been the center of attraction for everyone...even his family. Francis closed his eyes and shivered thinking about his family. Especially his father...Francis sat down at a table and ordered some coffee and chocolate bread.

He noticed the Englishman coming towards him and his smile returned to his face. "Bonjour!" Francis smiled and waved at the startled Englishman as he came towards him and sat at the table swinging his camera case on the chair. "I ordered coffee and chocolate bread."

Arthur nodded. "Uhm...I would prefer tea..." He told the waiter who just nodded and went to get it instead of another coffee.

"Oh yes, you English and your tea fetishes." Francis laughed.

Arthur smirked. "Thats an interesting way to put it. Im not sure you understand the correct usage of English." Arthur nodded at the waiter who brought back his tea and gawked at the Frenchman. Francis simply flipped his hair out from his face and leaned forward smirking at Arthur.

"Now then after breakfast, I could take you on a special tour of Paris." Francis winked and Arthur blushed. "We could walk around, I would like some photos of me in this one park I know...we would have to stop by my apartment so I could change though." Francis explained and Arthur nodded too interested in the man before him.

Francis sighed. This Englishman was turning out to be just like everyone else. Sometimes Francis wished he been born ugly, he hated the looks of people staring at him up and down. He felt horrible, used...although he did have a reputation of sleeping around.

Arthur nodded and was able to peel his gaze from the mans handsome face, much to Francis relief. "Well we should get going." He said finishing his meal a few minutes later. Francis nodded and paid the waiter who watched sadly as the two men left.

"You didnt have to pay." Arthur protested, but Francis ignored this. "Hey!" Arthur grabbed Francis's arm and the man gulped and pulled away. "Hey...sorry..." Arthur said quickly.

Francis nodded. "Non...its okay." He smiled and led Arthur to his apartment. He was going to enjoy this.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, tell me what you like, what you hate! See you next time!**


	3. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
